


Black Hound

by justatadweird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Secrets, Sick!Reader, dominant Kylo, random dog - Freeform, shy Kylo, smut in later chapters, suprize twists!, this shit makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatadweird/pseuds/justatadweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working close with Kylo Ren for years. Not once has he shown intrest in you. Sure you've heard rumors, but you knew they were all lies. Or are they? When you become sick, no one outside the medical staff checks on you. But every night, a large black Rottweiler comes in to lay by your side. Something about it seems very familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You've been in the hospital bed for a week. Its night time now and...oh just read and find out.

~Your POV~

Night was my new favorite time of day. Not because it was quiet, but becausw every night a black dog would jump onto my bed with me and lay his head on my lap. He loved being petted, just like all dogs do. I loved his compony, so he was always welcome. The nurses insisted keeping him off the bed, seeing as how he could take out my IV or chew on my air mask. 

Tonight, however, felt verg diffrent. The dog came in, but it didn't jump up. It sat on the floor: staring at me. Something about those eyes...this powerful yet helpless feeling, felt so familiar. In very little time, I felt myself get stronger. The oxygen mask became too much, so I took it off. Sitting up was no problem. Standing felt amazing. 

The dog placed his head under my hand, clearly wanting attention. "I think we should go for a walk." I unhooked myself from the machines and walked out of the room into the bright hallway. "Miss (y/n)!!" A voice shrieked. Oh great, the nurse woke up. "What are you doing? If master Ren finds out that you're out of bed, he'll be furious! You know how much he cares for your well-being." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. 

"Kylo Ren dosen't care about me one bit. He could easily find a replacement. What use am I to him if I'm not well? I don't knkw what pills you pop to make you think he cares so deeply, but all the drugs in the world could never make that man love me." The dog beside me whimlered and rubbed his head against my knee. The look of utter shock on her face was amazingly funny. I turned and continued walking, enjoying the sound of the dogs pawsteps close behind.

After walking for what seemed like hours, roaming the mostly empty halls aimlessly, I started talking to myself. "Kylo Ren...ha! As if. I can hear it now; (y/n) Ren. Kind of catchy, don't you think?" A voice answered, scaring me. "I don't see whats so funny. You do realize he's too shy to act upon his feelings?" I looked around the empty hallway. Then, with great fear, I realized...

The dog was talkinv to me.


	2. The Spy Named Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh the dog talked! In this chapter you find out more about the dog. Maybe more than you've ever imagined. Will all your secrets you've told him get to Kylo? Or does he already know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a kudos and a comment! This is very exciting =^•^=

"You...can talk?" I knelt beside him and he sat. "Yes. And I wasn't planning on saying anything, but you and I both know that you're in love with Ren." My blush deepened and I looked away to see if anyone had walked into the hall. "Maybe I do, but I try not to. You know how he is. Kylo aside, how the hell are you talking?" I just wanted the rising warm feeling in mh stomach to go away. "Good question that will be answered in time. My name is Star, and master Ren brought me on board with him as a pup. Thats where I go during the day." My heart sank in fear and embarassment. 

"Do you tell him what I tell you?" Star gave me the same look bad dogs do when they chew up a pillow or eat a sandwich off the counter. "You've got to be kidding me." Standing back up, I continued walking. "(y/n) wait!" The dog ran in front of me, causing me to stop. "I figured it was okay to tell him. All the rumors? What the nurse said? Its true. Every last bit. He's just too proud or too shy to admit to any of it." I turned my head, not wanting to believe it. 

First, he talks to me which is weird enough. Then he tells me he's the pet of Ren. At if that wasn't enough, now he's trying to convince me that telling Kylo how I feel is a good thing. "I know you don't believe me, but I am telling the truth." Silence. General Hux rounded the corner. "What are you doing? Come here at once, (y/n)!" Shit. "Run!" Star yelled as he bit the bottom of my dress, tugging at it to get me to run with him.

The running brought back some of the pain, but it was better than Hux catching me. Ever since I got here he's been trying to find a way to get rid of me. Coming out when everyone was supposed to be in their continments was the perfect oprotunity to get me kicked off the ship. Star was no longer in sight. 

"Star! Star, where are you?" I yelled, franticly looking around for him. Hux, from the sounds of pounding footsteps, was close. I went around the corner to find someplace to hide and ran, of course, right into Kylo Ren's towering form. Good gosh I was so short my face came right to his solid chest. He grabbed my arms and steadied me. "You alright?" He asked, sounding concerned. Well, as much as he could with that mask on. 

Hux slowed down to stand with us, grabbinb my free arm. "Right then, we're going to Phasma with this one. If you'll excuse us, Ren." But he didn't let go. "She has done nothing that needs to be brought to Phasmas attention. I requested (y/n) to come to my chambers to discuss important matters that don't involve you." 

'Oh snap,' I thought to myself, trying hard not to laugh at the disgusted look on the Generals face. Something told me that the man in black, under that mask, was smiling, which made me want to smile that much more. "Very well then." Hux continued walking down hall. When he was no longer in sight, my attentiom turned back to Ren and I shoved him away. "What were you doing out here? Did Star get you? Where is he? Why did you-" his gloved finger over my lips instantly shut me up.

"Star is fine. Well, he's more than okay. Come, I do need to talk with you." He turned on his heel and I followed him for what seemed like forever. At last, we came to a dark door which required a passcode. Ren entered it in and we went inside. I had only been in his chambers once, but it was exactly how I remembered it: black leather sectional that wrapped around a glass coffee table, home to many files and books. The floor was like the rest of the ship, but he did have a few rugs here and there. To the left was a narrow strip of kitchen and a two person table off to the side. 

"Come, sit." He gestured to the couch as he took his mask off, setting it on the table before joining me. "(y/n), Star has been telling me alot of things about you." Normally I would've been sweating nerves and anticipation, but I was momentarily distracted by those beautiful brown eyes framed by black locks of his shoulder-length hair. He was just so...amazing..

I snapped out of my trance when he took my hand in his. Now came the sweating, blushing, and rapid heartbeat. "Everything people have been saying...its true. How you feel about me...its pretty much how I feel. I'm sorry that I never told you, but I just didn't know how." He gave me a sly smile and bit his lip nervously. I felt like there was a love song playing in the backround, like in the movies. "These past few weeks when you let me lay with you-" 

The music cut off as his eyes went wide. "Wait, I let you lay with me?" He let go of my hand and stood, walking away. "Answer me!" He slipped off his gloves, not looking at me, constantly moving when I got closer. "You must be very tired. Goodnight, (y/n)." With that, he left me alone in the living room. I was going to follow him and continue questioning, but I heard him start to yell, so I just went and laid on the couch.

"When did he lay with me? The only thing I've ever had with me was...oh crap...is Kylo Ren a dog?" That was all I could think about. There was no such thing as shape-shifters. It was too real to be a projection. What did he do? After a few hours of thinking and Ren being silent, the door opened and closed. Without a single word, Star jumped up and laid with me. We said nothing and I just pet him like I always do. But it did make me wonder...with it being as quiet as it was...

Was Kylo really still in the next room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo more questions! Is Kylo the dog? Is the dog Kylo? I'll write another chapter tomorrow! Much love =^•^=


	3. Whats Wrong With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious about Kylo Ren, you decide to do do some snooping. You find that Kylo is, in fact, hiding something. But is it what you think? After a strange encounter doing your investigation, you fear you may have crossed a line. How will this effect your and Ren's relationship?

I woke up and was not on the couch, where I had fallen asleep last night. Instead, I was in Ren's bed, cuddled up under the plush red and black comforter. He wasn't there, but a note was. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, taking the note off the bed stand and reading it. "I moved you to a more comfortable place, hope you don't mind. Clothes in the bathroom, food in the fridge, help yourself to whatever you need to do. Just don't leave my chambers; Hux is still mad about last night. Star is roaming around and may be back sometime this afternoon. -Ren." Just great. Suddenly, a thought hit me. Ren moved me...did he pick me up? I imagined him just getting out of bed and going to check on me. When he saw me sleeping, he picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to his bed. Inside, I slightly wished he stayed and cuddled up to me for a bit before he left.

I decided to take advantage of him being gone by taking a shower. All he had was his man-soap, so I just washed my hair and body with that. I did enjoy it on account that it smelled like him. After that, I put on a black pair of sweat pants and a deep grey semi-sleeve shirt that hugged my curves perfectly, showing off my cleavage slightly. "I wonder if Ren will like it." I said out loud, nearly jumping out of my skin when I got an answer. "Of course he will. You're gorgeous." I turned and looked at the tall man, feeling a blush creep onto my face. "I didn't think you'd be back...." I stammered, avoiding his gaze. "I just forgot some stuff I needed to discuss with Phasma."

Something about him seemed...off. He was leaning coolly against the door frame, looking me over with hungry eyes, yet just yesterday he was a blushing mess. I was brought out of my thoughts when he put his finger under my chin, making me tilt my head up to meet his loving stare. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. "Yeah I'm fine, but you...seem so calm and collected. Yesterday you didn't exactly strike me as the kind of person to change like that so quickly." Ren grinned. It wasn't the same grin I was used to, but one that looked psychotic. Before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine. They were warm and slightly wet, telling me he licked them before proceeding. His strong arms wrapped around me, but it didn't feel like it did when he caught me just last night. Something was very off about him, and I have a bad feeling about it.

He pulled away with an off-grin, but that disappeared when he saw my concerned look. "Well, (y/n), I better get going. See you tonight." with that, he left the chambers. After a few minutes, making sure he was really gone, I sneaked out and wondered the hallways like a bad-ass spy. Something was up, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what. Walking into the darker parts of the ship; the one where all the gears and pipes were, I looked around. Silence. Walking a little further, I heard a door open and immediately hid behind a large tubular thing. "She has no idea. Its such a pity, Ben, honestly. But we both know she can't get in the way of your plans. Stoke has some big things in mind, and he doesn't need your soft heart getting in the way. It was you or her, and quite frankly, I like her a lot more than you. Don't go anywhere now." I peaked out at Ren walking in the opposite direction. 

Stoke? Plans? Ben? What? Big plans? My longing to free the poor soul imprisoned in there was too overwhelming. When Ren's footsteps faded away, I quietly skipped to the door. Surprisingly, it opened right up. I went inside, jumping a bit when the door closed solidly behind me. "Hello?" I called, hearing what sounded like a shuffle of chains and muffled yell. I went towards it with caution, no knowing nor expecting what I was about to find. 

There, on the ground, chained to the wall, was Kylo Ren. The real one. He was all tied up and looked like he's been crying. I couldn't blame him though...judging by the blood stains and bruises on his clothes. Upon seeing me, he screamed into the cloth in his mouth and struggled against the handcuffs chained to the wall behind him. I rushed to him, taking the cloth out of his mouth and hugging him tightly. "I knew something was wrong. Ren, what the hell happened to you?" I asked, looking at him from an arms length perspective. "You...have to...stop him...." His breathing was heavy, making his chest heave greatly. "Ren, I'm getting you out of here first. The fake one can wait a few seconds. Now hold still." I took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock on the cuffs with it, setting him free. "Lets go."

We practically flew down the halls, weaving around corners. I had so many questions and absolutely no answers. The only thing I could think of was getting the hell off that ship. "Ren, come on!" I grabbed his arm and turned right, going right to where the TIE fighters were stationed. We climbed into one and just sat there, the only sound heard was our heavy breathing. "Thank you, (y/n), for finding me." He said at last, looking me in the eye. "Kylo...tell me who that man is and why he has you." He seemed hesitant, but answered. "I have no idea who he is, or what he wants. But I'm guessing that he wants me out of the way so he can fulfill our masters plans. He says that I'm..,going to the light because I lov-like you." It was somewhat dark, but I could tell his cheeks turned pink. "I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it." I bit my lip, not wanting at all to go through with my plan. 

"What is your plan?" He asked, taking my hand in his. "I do whatever he wants and see if I can seduce him somehow into telling me his intentions." the way he was flirting with me earlier, I figured it wouldn't be too hard. But then there was also Ren to hide somewhere. The real Ren. "Let's go see if we can find someplace for you to hide until we catch this bastard." He nodded and we walked out of the fighter. Not even five steps away, Star pops out of nowhere. "Go away!" Ren shouted, raising his hand to smack the dog. "Ren, stop!" I caught his wrist and knelt to Star's level. "Star, we need your help. There's someone impersonating Ren and we need to stop him."  
"You shouldn't do that." Star said with little to no emotion behind it. "What do you mean?" Kylo asked from above us. "You idiot; don't you see whats going on? Your services are no longer needed. The dark has no more use for you and they want you out. You fighting back...they'll think that you want to defeat them. They'll think that you've fully converted to the light." He had a point. A very valid point. I stood back up with Ren, trying to figure out what to do. "Ren, our best bet is to just take one of the TIE fighters and get the hell out of here for a while. I know of one that no ship in the galaxy can find." I could tell he was thinking about it. "I'm coming too." Star nudged my leg. "No." Ren said coldly. "Yes, Ren. We're taking him with us. He could be very valuable." 

Ren rolled his head on his shoulders, letting annoyed groans escape his lips. "Fine." He looked back at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Where is this ship of yours?" I smiled and all three of us went to find the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh that took forever! But here it is. I'll try to work on it more tomorrow, hopefully get something up either tomorrow or Sunday. Promise! Much love =^.^=


	4. I Know Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward because I have no idea anymore where this story is going and I have a new story idea I want to work on that lives up to my username, involves Ren, and requires twice as much work. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was really late, I was at the dentist and then the hospital and everything was super crazy! Please forgive me :(

We got off the ship and went back into the twisting halls of Star Killer base. As soon as Ren and I went in one direction, Star went in the other. "So whats the plan?" Ren asked as we speed-walked down the halls. "We find the other Ren, we find Hux, then we find out what the hell is going on." I replied, feeling the steam of anger pouring out of my ears. Somehow, someway, I knew Hux had something to do with it. He's been out for Kylo ever since I got here, maybe even further back. "Where do we go?" Ren asked as he followed me, almost running to keep up. "I think I know where they might be." With that, we descended into the basement where I found the real Kylo Ren.

It was no surprise when we found them in that room, talking. "I heard that Ren and (y/n) left the planet with the dog. Are we free to proceed?" Fake Ren asked. "I will present you to Snoke. When he sees you're much better than that idiot, Ben." Heat. Anger rising. I knew what Ren was thinking, so I put my arm out to hold him back. 

"Yes. I am not weak like Ben. Ben has been taken to the light by his father. He will never be as strong as Darth Vader." Bam! Kylo snapped and raged into that room. There was nothing I could do to stop him. Sparks flew out of the room along with shouts of words I won't mention. When I looked in the room, fake and real Ren where staring at each other with their light sabers touching. 

Real Ren kicked out droid Ren's leg and knocked him to the ground, cutting his head off. "You're next, Hux!" He shouted. I ran up and got between Hux and Ren, refusing to let him be hurt. "Ren, you got your revenge, now let him go." The anger in his eyes subsided and he nodded, taking my hand and walking out of the room. Star crossed our path and immediately tried to run, but Ren used the force to stop her. "Were you in on this!?" He spat bitterly, making me stay away from him and the dog. "Yes, I'm sorry! I thought it was you, honest!" Ren silenced the black hound. "Because of you, (y/n) could have been hurt! It was only me that Hux wanted out, but since you told his little puppet what shes been saying about me, you put her life in danger as well!" Tears were streaming down my face an I knew this couldn't go on. "Ren, enough! You've made your point, now leave Star be!" 

He let it go and we continued walking to where ever he was taking me. We ended up in the place where Ren and Hux go to meet Snoke. The giant hologram appeared and spoke in a deep, looking voice. "Master, Hux has betrayed my trust. I-" Snoke cut him off. "I am aware of what he is doing because I have told him to do so. You're weak and your heart has gone soft. We don't need a sentimental Jedi, we need a powerful Sith." I looked over at Ren, seeing the tears prick his eyes and face going blank. "I'm sorry, master." 

"Go, Ren. Take (y/n) with you. You have 3 days to decide." With that, Snoke left and we turned to leave. Back in Ren's quarters, he paced furiously while I sat on the couch. Something I've been saving to say for a while now still burned on my tongue. He had to know. He had a right to know. He was fighting himself to stay on the dark side and he had no reason to. For what? Darth Vader? "Yes, for Darth Vader!" He shouted suddenly, looking at me with puffy red eyes. His anger subsided into curiosity and I saw his tense shoulders relax. "What do you mean I have no reason to be on the dark side?" Oh shit. This was not going to be easy. I stood up and walked to him, taking his gloved hand in mine. 

"Ren, I need you to listen to me without getting upset. Can you promise me that you will take what I say seriously and not get mad when I say something you don't like?" He looked me deep in the eyes and agreed to it. We both sat on the couch, facing each other. "Kylo Ren, you are the most powerful man I know. You're strong in every way, but you try too hard to be something you're not. You've been strong all these years, and now you've reached your breaking point. Darth Vader, your grandfather, embraced the light before he died. I think this weakness you are feeling, is him trying to keep you from making the same mistake. He's trying to save you the way his wife and son did for him. Before he died, Darth Vader disappeared and Anakin Skywalker came back. You're not much of a Sith to Snoke or Hux, but you have the chance to be the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever known. Better than Luke, even. I have a feeling that you'd be more than welcome to go back to your home. Go back to Han. Go back to Leia. Get off the God forsaken planet and help the Resistance destroy it before its too late. Become Ben Solo again."

The anger rose and faded from his eyes. He looked away from me, but never once did he let go of my hand. "Ren, please. I promise that I will be with you the whole way. We'll go back to Leia and Han. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll stop them and that's a promise. As long as you promise not to hurt anyone else, I won't let them hurt you." I could see him, hear him, feel him mauling it over and over again in his head. Ren stood up and went in front of me, making me slightly worried about what he was about to do. 

Ren put a finger under my chin and lifted up slightly, so I stood up with him, realizing how close I was to him. We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips. It was electrifying and beautiful, as if all the stars were exploding in our connection. He pulled away and smiled down at me. 

"Come on, (y/n). I think I've been away from home long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I redid the chapter like four times before I was finally happy with how this turned out. And, holy shit, it took a long freaking time to get this done. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and for putting up with waiting for so long! Also, should I stop it here or should I continue with it until everything in the galaxy is saved and stuff.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you and Ren leave in a TIE fighter to go find Han and Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super super late, but it will be finished and I am in the process of writing a new story that involves YouTubers, so be on the watch for that :) This should be finished soon, I plan on working on it more, and I also got a Wattpad account under the same name as this if you want to check that out. 
> 
> On with the story!

"Anything yet?" You looked around your shoulder in the small TIE fighter to Kylo, who was busy looking at a scanner. "I'm getting something." He said back in an almost frustrated tone. After a few moments of silence and aimlessly drifting through space, the scanner started to beep. "There! On the planet Takodana!" I saw the planet up ahead and followed his instructions to a castle on the shore of a lake, where I parked among the trees and stepped outside. 

"You sure about this? They may not even be here." Kylo hid behind the wing of the TIE fighter like a scared little kid would hide behind his mothers leg. "Come on, you big baby. You'll be fine. Either way, I'm going into that castle to find him: with or without you." With that I started walking to the great, towering building with Kylo hesitantly rushing to catch up with me. 

Inside, the band played and there were strange creatures everywhere. It was an exciting yet calm environment, full of chatter and movement. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to Kylo to find him staring intensely at a table on the other side of the room. I stood on my tip-toes and looked to find an old man, a girl, another man, and an alien sitting at a table. "We need to go." Kylo insisted, tugging my arm to the door. "No. You need this. I'm going." I freed myself from his grip and walked over to the table, getting a little nervous as their eyes fell upon me. "Hello, I'm (y/n). I'm looking for Han Solo." Their eyes turned from me to the old man, who stood a bit taller and put his hands on his sides. "Why are you here?" He asked. I had to admit, he was slightly intimidating. I looked behind me to see Kylo at the door, looking at me with pleading brown eyes. "Did you ever have a son named Ben?"

They all stopped.

"Yeah. A long time ago. What of it?"   
"One second, please." I walked over to the door and grabbed Kylo's trembling arm. "(y/n) please don't make me do this, I can't-" I overpowered him and dragged his butt over to the table. Han stopped dead in his tracks as different emotions danced across his face: the girl and the other man looking from him to Ren. "B-Ben?" Kylo smiled slightly. "Hi dad." Han walked to the other side of the table, reaching out to his son, and Ren fell into his arms. "Please tell me you've come back to stay. Ben, please. Your mother and I love you so much and you're more than welcome to come home. Please."  
"That's why I'm here. I want to come home with you." I coughed to make myself noticed and Kylo smiled at me brightly, leaving his fathers arms and putting his around me. "This is (y/n). She helped me see the light. She helped me escape." Before anything else was said, there was a loud screeching noise coming from the outside. TIE fighters. "They're here. Ren, we need to go." A loud crash and horrified screams told everyone the First Order had arrived. Han instructed us hastily to his ship, located in the treeline. Everyone, including a BB-8 unit, got into it and we zoomed the hell out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kinda short. In case you're wondering: NO YOU DO NOT SCREW THE DOG! Well, technically yes, but that will get cleared up later. Let me know if I should continue!  
> Much love =^•^=


End file.
